User blog:Yountoryuu/What if...? The Whitebeard War story
'' So, I was thinking guys, how would things end up if there was a small change here, a subtle twist over there and kind of a turn-around over the place. It would mash up AWESOME. Or, perhaps, a little less... awesome... I'll give it a shot. I'm just gonna take scenes which already happened and give 'em a big twist. To let you see how things should've ended up out of my point of view. I'll try to do this more then once, this is my first, so bear with me.'' The Pacifista's breach the Crescent Moon-shaped bay of Marineford. Sengoku smirks as he makes sure Sentomaru prepares his cyborgs to commence in battle. * Whitebeard: Just as I expected. He's dirty... For a marine. * Akainu: He knew it. All along. He is senile not yet, the devil of the seas. I'll make sure his death will be lightened up, hehe. Marco, the 1st division commander, lands next to his captain. * Marco: What's the plan, pops? * Whitebeard: What a pain in the ass. We could really use Squardo now. Nevermind, I'm going myself. Keep an eye out for Strawhat, he is a sharp boy. Whitebeard cracks the air, breaking parts of the ice that could be battlefield between the pirates and the Pacifista's. Sentomaru and the half of his PX's stay dry as the others plunge deep down the ocean floor. * Aokiji: Crap, that old geezer knows his tactics well. * Akainu: Don't mind him, he's taking a jump to the ice. He's going for the robots. * Aokiji: I'll be damned. Marco flies in, disrupting the conversation between the two, as he kicks Aokiji away. As his fire attacks Akainu, he jumps away. Marco looks back to Whitebeard, who is walking towards his allies. * Whitebeard: Gurararara! I'll sink your damned humanweapons, Sengoku! * Sengoku: Oh God... * Tsuru: He saw straight through your plan. Jozu joins the battle as he punches a Pacifista, sent flying in the distance. He uppercuts another one, beheading the cyborgs. Whitebeard cuts a Pacifista in half and cracks another one, that explodes. * Jozu: Brilliant Punk! * Vista: Flower Petal! Vista cuts two Pacifista's behind eachother through, which explode heavily. Another Pacifista combusts right behind the three, as Fossa incinerates a PX. * Whitebeard: Gurararara! Jozu, lead your crew to the west flank. Crocodile is doing no good against our side. * Marco: Vista! Help the boy out! Vista runs his way over the ice as he lands his swords on the black sword of Mihawk. * Whitebeard: Gurarara, Sengoku is planning something. * Fossa: How do you know? * Whitebeard: Doesn't matter Fossa. I'm heading forth, make sure that axe-guy doesn't follow our troops. Fossa strikes in battle with Sentomaru and Whitebeard slices through attacking Marines. * Jinbe: Old man is coming, we must hurry. Suddenly, the walls are raising. Luffy, Jinbe and Ivankov are pushed back as they can't go on. They see huge lava meteorites launching towards them, as some hit the ice zone right behind them. The Moby Dick is hit and starts sinking. Whitebeard pirates and Marines, who didn't get the chance to escape, are drowning one by one as the ice melts. * Aokiji: What're you doing?! Our men are down there! * Akainu: There's scum there too! * Aokiji: You're pouring lava over almost 14,000 soldiers there~! * Akainu: What does it matter?! Don't you see the piratescum dying there? * Whitebeard: That pile of incineration, burning his own men just to kill few of mine. Only then, Whitebeard is hit by a laserbeam. He looks behind him, seeing the other half of supposed-to-be-drowned-PX's. Whitbeard walks on, being backed up by his allies and their captains, who take on the PX's. * Whitebeard: There's no way that I can be stopped by a little wall. * Jinbe: Pops! Watch out! As Jinbe yells, Ivankov uses a Hell Wink on the attacking Crocodile. * Luffy: Beat it Crocodile! This grandpa is saving my brother! Don't you interfere! * Crocodile: You cheeky little, SAB- * Ivankov: Hey, did you hear? Crocodile was once a- * Crocodile: Shut it, Ivankov. * Jinbe: Get out of here Crocodile, we don't need any more hindrance. Whitebeard launches a quake-imbued punch on the wall, tearing it over. The Shichibukai evade the falling wall, but Marines are squashed. Akainu takes a stance on the fallen wall and challenges Whitebeard. * Jinbe: Whitebeard Pirates! This entrance is blocked off! Climb over Oars! * Luffy: Jinbe, help me to get over there... As Whitebeard and Akainu have their quarrel post-poned, Luffy makes his way over the wall, landing in front of the three admirals. * Luffy: I warn you one time. Gear 2! I'M HERE TO SAVE ACE AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME~~!!! Luffy throws the broken off mast he has with him kicks it in with a Gattling Stamp attack. As the admirals are temporarily distracted, Jinbe, Whitebeard and his divisions enter the two entrances to the plaza. * Whitebeard: The little brat had this up his sleeve? He seems to not only action. Jinbe falls in battle with Moria, Ivankov misleads Kuma further away from Luffy and fights him. The admirals are busy fighting with Whitebeard (vs Akainu), Marco (vs. Aokiji) and Jozu (vs. Kizaru), and Mihawk clashes blades with Vista. Doflamingo enjoys the battle from a distance while commencing in battle with Crocodile. Whitebeard's allies are fighting the other high-ranking Marines. Luffy heads on. * Luffy: Damnit, how will I get up? * Smoker: Don't mind getting up there Strawhat. I finally know why Dragon saved you back then. It's time to take revenge for the times I'd let you slip through my fingers! * Luffy: Not you Smokey! I can't battle you right now! Luffy dodges and punches random Marines out of battle, while Smoker punches some attacking pirates in the concrete ground. * Smoker: It seems you've grown stronger, Strawhat. * Luffy: Vice versa, Smokey. Suddenly, the concrete island takes a shake and the execution platform falls down. * Whitebeard: Gurarararara! Marco flies over to Ace but is grabbed by Aokiji and both of them hit the ground as the deal out hits. * Akainu: Aargh, that old man knows how to fight. I won't give up yet. As Whitebeard almost reaches the downlaying Ace, he is taunted by Akainu, and he looks back. As he turns his back towards Ace, he is punched in the heart by Akainu. * Akainu: Never walk away from a fight if his death is not certain yet. * Whitebeard: You... Uh... -cough's up blood- Darn it... Whitebeard Pirates all look in shock, as they are hit by their enemy. * Luffy: Ace! I'll get you of here! I got your key! Kizaru shoots a laserbeam, but it is blocked by Jinbe as he floods the place with the water from the bay. Ace and Luffy escape as Luffy unshackles his brother. * Sengoku: It's not over yet! * Whitebeard: Go now Whitebeard Pirates! I'll finish this off! A second Moby Dick pops out of the water and the alles and division get on their ships. Luffy and Ace head back, followed by Jinbe. Marco and Jozu head back as Aokiji and Kizaru are blocked from chasing by too much water flooding the place. * Luffy: Are you doing this Jinbe?! * Jinbe: This is something what even I can't do... Just look back at the old man... Whitebeard stands right before the three admirals, with Sengoku up front. As the four attack Whitebeard, he cracks the ground with the strongest earthquake he ever made. * Whitebeard: I entitle this island, Atlantis! Category:Blog posts